


I think I'm satisfied

by jupiino



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- YouTubers, Cole is best brother, Fluff, Kais beer feels forgotten, Lloyd is a devil child, M/M, MY SONS, Song fic, They're all teenagers but Lloyd is like....12, Trans Male Character, Transboy Jay, Youtuber AU, Zane is the mom friend, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiino/pseuds/jupiino
Summary: Kai choked on his beer and looked Jay, his face going red. "What?! They want me to not only sing, but rap too?!" He asked, shocked."Yes.""They want me...""Yes Kai.""To sing?!""Yes you hard-headed nut!"





	I think I'm satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed all mistakes are my own

This stream had been a completely on-a-whim idea at 3am. Was it a mistake? Probably. Did Kai care? Not really no. Kai shifted into a more comfort position on the couch and took a sip of his beer. The smoky taste off putting to most, but not to him. He watched as Zane attempted to stop Cole from giving Lloyd another noogie and failing. Lloyd and Cole were laughing which, in turn, caused the rest of them to laugh. 

"Okay okay," Jay spoke, trying to snuff out his giggles. "Next question before Cole scrambles the kids brains."

Kai watched as Cole released Lloyd from his death grip and ruffled his hair. He leaned forward to look at the computer screen, scanning the hyper active chat for the next question. He opened his mouth but Jay spoke first. 

"I found one for Kai!" He said excitedly.

Kai already had a bad feeling about this. He took another sip as Jay read the question out. 

"Kai can you sing the rap part satisfied from Hamilton?"

Kai choked on his beer and looked Jay, his face going red. "What?! They want me to not only sing, but rap too?!" He asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"They want me..."

"Yes Kai."

"To sing?!"

"Yes you hard-headed nut!"

Kai flushed a slightly darker red and sighed, taking another long sip of his drink. "I'm not drunk enough for this..." he mumbled, taking another sip, yet again. "Okay fine." He put his drink down on the end table next to the couch and got up, attempting to compose himself.

"But who's going to sing Alexander's part?"

"Ask the chat."

"I don't wanna ask the chat, Lloyd."

"Don't be a baby, Kai!"

Kai groaned at this causing Jay and Cole to laugh. Zane only let out a small chuckle. Lloyd was giggling and looking at the chat. 

"Kaaaaaiii!"

"Oh no...what do you want devil child?"

"Everyone wants Jay to be your partner."

Jay stopped laughing and looked at Lloyd. 

"What? No that can't be right...I can't sing at all!"

Kai grabbed Jays hand and dragged him to his feet. "Hush you sound beautiful." He grinned at him as he got up. 

Jay made a face. "When have you ever heard me sing?"

Kai grinned even wider. "You forget my room is right next to the bathroom." Kai watched as Jays cheeks grew red and chuckled. 

"Let's get this over with, alright Jay?" 

Jay nodded and stepped out of the cameras view.

Kai sighed and looked at his friends. He began to sing. 

"I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. I remember those solder boys trippin over themselves to win our praise." Kai glanced over at Jay. "I remember that candle light like a dream that you can't quiet place, but Alexander like never forget the first time I saw your face." Jay made a face and it took all of Kai's will power not to start giggling. "I have never been the same intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang frame and when you said high I forgot my dang name!" Kai's voice grew steadily more confident. "Set my heart aflame, this is not a game!" Jay slid it. 

"You strike me..as a man who has never been satisfied." Jay was looking Kai directly in the eyes. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean you forget yourself."

"You're like me...I'm never satisfied." Jay tried to suppress laughter as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Is that right?" Kai kept his face straight the whole time, though Jay was acting adorable and it's as hard, if he was being honest.

"I have never been satisfied."

"Pff, my name is Angelica Schuyler." Kai felt his face grow hot as Jay kisses his hand. "Alexander Hamilton."

"Where's your family from?" Kai hadn't noticed but the two had gradually gravitated towards each other and they were still holding hands from the knuckle kiss. 

"Unimportant there's a million things I haven't done..." Kai and Jay were leaning in. "Just you wait, just you wait..." Their lips met. Fireworks exploded in Kai's mind as he closed his eyes. Kai had to bow his head a little because of their high difference. When you were this close two inches was a lot. Kai slowly reached up and cupped Jays cheeks. They heard a camera click and pulled apart, eyes widening and faces darkening. 

Lloyd, Zane and Cole began giggling. Jay face planted into Kai's chest and groaned. Kai wrapped his arms around Jay and glared over at their friends. They giggled harder and tried to put on innocent faces. Kai rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the shorter boy in his arms, not caring about the stream at the moment. 

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, his voiced lowered at a volume only Jay could hear. 

"I'm flustered."

Kai chuckled. "I noticed." 

"Did we seriously kiss?"

"Yes, yes we did."

Jay chuckled almost nervously. "G-god I'm too gay for t-this..." 

Kai looked more intently at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For kissing you, I know you're not into me-" Jay started his voiced growing a little scared.

"That's really what you think?" Kai inquired, cutting him off so he didn't say anything self-depreciating.

"Yes."

"Well, JJ, you're very oblivious." Kai laughed. 

"What?" 

"Have you not noticed my flirting for the past month?" 

"What?"

Kai took one of his arms from around Jay and tilted his chin up they could be face to face. "May I?"

Jay flushed a dark shade of crimson. "You may." 

They kissed once again this time with their friends making various complaints of how they needed a room. They pulled away moments later laughing and flipping their friends the bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man this was so fun to write! Find me on tumblr @spaceacce


End file.
